Spider Monkey
by Spartan-Guy 88
Summary: Based off of the famous Marvel super hero, can Lazlo save the day doing whatever a spider does?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE STORY.**

To the annoying flamer: Flame me all you want, I'm still here and you don't scare me.

_**SPIDER MONKEY**_

_Written by Hyper Spartan_

**Prologue**

Night. It's a term used to describe a good half of the earth not covered by the sun. Sometimes, it is a peaceful time. A time where people can gaze up at the stars and let their minds wander, other times it is a time for some fun night time activities, such as going to the movies, or the local theater. But this night was not a peaceful one for the citizens of Prickly Pines.

Outside of the Prickly Pines bank were at least eight police vehicles and two SWAT vehicles. There were red and blue lights streaming all over where they hit. Off to the side were concerned citizens looking onward to the horrific sight unfolding.

One particular car pulled up and an old looking zebra wearing a long brown coat and matching pants stepped out and approached the police captain. "What in Heaven's name is going on here captain?" He asked.

The captain responded, "Sir, it's a hostage situation. Five heavily armed thieves are holding up this bank and they have eight hostages. They say that if we do not give them a car to leave, they will kill the hostages. This has been going on for at least four hours now sir."

The chief thought about it for a few seconds and asked, "So what do we have here?"

"Sir, two SWAT teams are standing by infiltrate the building, and our snipers are in position as well." The captain reported.

The chief replied, "Good, and how are negotiations-"

Before he could finish his sentence gunshots rang out from inside the building. The police radio was now a fury of communication. "Shots fired! I repeat, shots are being fired!" But one particular radio transmission stated, "Sir, I don't think they're shooting at us… or the hostages."

The chief demanded, "Then who are they shooting at?!" The captain then said, "Sir, I think you'd better listen for your self, switch to channel 3."

The chief switched his radio to channel 3 and he heard the thieves inside the bank screaming, "What the heck is that?!" "I don't care just shoot him!"

As suddenly as the shots rang out, they stopped. The chief and the captain listened for a few seconds. Then the chief nodded his head and the captain ordered on the radio, "ALL UNITS MOVE IN!"

The SWAT teams stormed the building and after several seconds of searching they reported, "Sir, area clear, the hostages are all safe." The captain then asked, "And the thieves?" "Sir, I think you and the chief have to see this for yourself." The officer replied.

The captain and the chief walked into the bank. Bullet holes were all over the walls, ceiling, and floor. The hostages were being brought back outside to be treated by the medical personnel, but the captain and the chief's attention was directed to a wall. A wall that had the five thieves hung up there in what looked like a spider web.

They were both stunned at what they saw, "In all of my thirty years in the Prickly Pines police force, I have never seen anything this… weird." The chief said. Unknown to both the captain and the chief, a figure watched from the neighboring building.

The figure then disappeared into the darkness. After finding some cover, and in no one's sight, he was now seen wearing a blue and red suit. It seemed to cover his entire body, even his long, thin, and curly tail. He then took off his mask and underneath it was none other than a young boy.

This young boy was a Brazilian spider monkey who was also a Bean Scout from the nearby Camp Kidney. It was the one and only Lazlo.

"Whew! Who knew that being a super hero and a Bean Scout was hard business?" He said with a smile.

**AND THAT ENDS THE PROLOGUE. I'VE ACTUALLY BEEN CONSIDERING THIS STORY FOR QUITE SOME TIME NOW. BUT NOW I'VE GOT A GOOD IDEA FOR WHAT THE PLOT FOR IT SHALL BE. UNFORTUNETLY I'VE GOT A JOB NOW AND I CAN ONLY USE THE COMPUTER AT THE LIBRARY FOR AN HOUR A DAY. TAKE CARE Y'ALL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

_One Month Ago…_

This day was the first activity day for both Camp Kidney and Acorn Flats; the two camps of Prickly Pines. With the Bean Scouts residing in the former camp, and the Squirrel Scouts occupying the latter camp, there was almost always a state of competition between the two camps.

However, on this activity day, it was one of those "every scout for him-or-her-self" contests. It was the annual Wallpaper Day Science Fair. As expected, every scout, well… maybe the ones the audience cares about, were all busy maintaining their projects and showing them off to the judges and the spectators of the event.

For instance: Raj had an "Automatic Marshmallow Dispenser Machine." Samson had a "Health Buddy Assistant." And Patsy had a "Southpaw Boxing Partner 3000."

Meanwhile, over at Lazlo's table, he was showing Edward his creation.

"What in the name of Pete is that supposed to be?" Edward asked.

Lazlo very smugly replied, "This Edward is my Time Machine!" Lazlo's "Time Machine" was made out of nothing more than twigs, chewed gum, a light bulb, and an old soda can.

Edward clapped his palm to his face, and slowly brought it back down, the universal sign for "You have got to be kidding me."

"Lazlo, I think I speak for everyone when I say, that is the stupidest thing I have ever seen you do." Edward started to walk away, but Lazlo cried out, "I'm telling you it works, I've went back to Ancient Egypt with this thing!"

Lazlo then just shrugged it off, figuring that Edward would come to his senses. He was just so excited to try it out when the judges came to see it. But before long, Nina, a giraffe Squirrel Scout and the winner of the Science Fair two years running approached him.

"Hey Lazlo, I hate to interrupt with your… project, but one of my spiders for my project got away. Could you help me find him?" Lazlo turned his head and was about to answer, when he suddenly felt an incredible sting on the front of his hand. He shrieked and saw what it was: A spider has bitten him. "I think I found it Nina…"

He held out his hand, and sure enough, the spider was there. Nina pulled it off using a pair of pliers. "Thanks Lazlo! And don't worry, it's non-toxic, you'll be fine." She said as she walked back to her table.

Lazlo looked at his hand, it was slightly swollen. But he was certain that with a little ice, it'll be fine in no time at all.

At the end of the day, and the fair, Lazlo and his two friends, Raj and Clam, were about to play a nice game of "Mad Scientist" when Lazlo said, looking tired, "Guys, I'm tired I'm going to bed." Raj, surprised, asked, "But Lazlo it's only 7:30."

"I know but I just suddenly feel so beat. We'll play tomorrow though." Lazlo said as he slumped back to his cabin.

Lazlo got into his bed and fell asleep, he didn't even bother to get out of his uniform, he was way too tired to get into his PJs…

**A.N: And so the transformation begins…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: This is where it begins for Lazlo!**

**DISCLAIMER: AGAIN, THE ONLY ONES WHO OWN CAMP LAZLO AND SPIDERMAN ARE JOE MURRAY AND MARVEL COMICS.**

Lazlo woke up at around 7:33 AM, two minutes before the wake up call is sent out. He felt greatly rested, looks like he needed the sleep more than he knew. He looked around; Raj and Clam were both tucked away into their beds. No doubt Raj was dreaming of becoming a popular DJ while Clam dreamt of pancakes, today was Pancake Tuesday, Clam's favorite breakfast of the week.

Lazlo got out of bed and quietly started to slip out of the dirty Bean Scout uniform and into a clean uniform; he always believed that it's best to get started early, just like his dad when he gets ready to go to his job.

He finally had his uniform on but he accidentally dropped his fez and it went underneath his nightstand. He bent down to pick it up, he grabbed it and his hand accidentally hit the bottom of the night stand. But surprisingly enough, it lifted a few inches off the ground and it came back down!

Lazlo was initially surprised by what he had just done; but he then shrugged it off and thought to himself, _"Heh, I guess I don't know my own strength…" _Before he could conclude his thoughts, he looked at his watched and realized just how fast he had gotten changed: Only twenty seconds had passed, normally it takes him about a minute and a half to get fully changed. _"I guess I don't know my agility either." _

"PANCAKE DAY!!!!!!" Lazlo turned around and saw Clam jumping out of bed and as quickly as he could change into his uniform; all while howling like a wolf. Meanwhile slowly and looking tired got out of bed and said, "Ugh, Clam do you **always** have to scream that loud every Tuesday morning?! There are other people in the room you know!"

About thirty minutes later, every camper was in the mess hall and each of them had a pancake, all except Scoutmaster Lumpus who didn't get in line in time before Chef McMuesli ran out of pancake batter.

Over at the Jelly Cabin table, however, Clam managed to get a whopping four pancakes, covered with syrup, cinnamon, whipped cream, and a strawberry on top. Clam, with his face covered with syrup, looked over at Lazlo and asked, "Eh, pass the butter?"

Lazlo looked back and said, "Sure thing buddy." Lazlo passed the butter plate and gave it to Clam. Clam looked at it, put a puzzled face on and said, "Where's the butter knife?" The Jellies searched all over the table for the knife, it was at that point that Lazlo got what would be the first of many surprises for that day. He looked at the bottom of his wrist and saw that the knife was somehow attached to it. Lazlo didn't take it seriously though; he figured the butter on it must have gotten stuck on his fur. He grabbed it and pulled it off, and saw what looked like a spider web attached to it… and his wrist!

He quickly put the knife back on the wrist before anyone could have seen it. He then put it beneath the table and peeled the knife off his wrist again and yanked it off the web. Lazlo then briefly cleaned it and brought it back up. "Uh, I think I found it guys." Lazlo said handing the knife back to Clam.

"Um, I'm going to go take a walk in the woods if you guys need me." Lazlo said as he put his tray away. Lazlo ran into the woods and looked at his wrists; sure enough there were (on each wrist) a small and white circle in them. That's when he noticed his fingers. They were growing what looked like small claws on them.

"_What the heck is happening to me?!" _Lazlo thought to himself. The nightstand, getting changed, eating breakfast; they were all extremely abnormal today. Well, almost everything they do is considered abnormal in the two camps, but this?

Lazlo looked that the top of his right hand and saw where Nina's spider bit him. He remembered now:

Yesterday, Nina and Harold, the walrus Bean Scout, tied for first place at the science fair, much to Nina's surprise. Harold had a small meteorite that crashed near his house while not at camp. But that's another story. Nina's project was taking DNA from various spiders to create, "The Ultimate Arachnid."

Lazlo put his hand on a tree to help him think things over. He noticed when he tried to move it; his hand was almost stuck to the tree. He put his other hand on it, and then he slowly started to climb the tree. After about thirty feet, he looked down and what he just did and thought to himself _"I don't believe it, it's like I now have super powers!"_

**A/N: Looks like Lazlo now realizes what's going on. The next chapter is gonna be when he experiments with his powers. And as for the villan in this story, it's going to be Venom, but I'm not telling who it will be… Take care!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

Leaping from one tree to the other, Lazlo laughed and continued to discover what he is capable of. With his enhanced strength, he can now not only lift heavier objects, but he can leap higher and farther than ever before. Plus, with the miniature claws on his fingers, he can clamp onto almost any surface.

Lazlo was so amazed at what he could do that he now just **had **to test out that web thing he saw in the mess hall. _"All right, I did it back in the Mess Hall; I gotta do that thing I did again!" _

He landed on a tree branch, looked over at another one just fifty feet away, shot out his hand…

And nothing happened.

"Huh? What?!" Lazlo said, surprised at what didn't just happen. He threw his hand out again and screamed, "Come on spider web…!" Nothing. He again tried, "Fire… at will web!" Still nothing.

After thirty-two more tries, he was about to give up on it, when he put his hand out one more time…

A line of spider web shot out from his wrist!

He finally realized that it would only shoot webs if he held his hand out at a certain angle. He test fired it again, and he was right about his assumption; another web shot out into the forest.

Lazlo then shot a third one, this time towards the tree branch he was aiming for. It stuck onto the branch and Lazlo grabbed on to the end of the web as though it were a swinging vine. Lazlo jumped off of the branch and swung on the web, screaming with sensation all the way through…

When he realized that he was getting dangerously close to the tree! Lazlo panicked and, on instinct, shot out another web with his other hand and it stuck onto another branch. He let go of the first web and hung onto the second one.

"_Oh cool! I can totally web zip with these webs! It just keeps getting better and better!" _

Lazlo continued to enjoy his latest discovery for a while, swinging from one branch to the next. He finally stopped on another branch in a nice open clearing. This gave him a great idea…

Five Minutes Later…

"Hurry guys its right over here!" Lazlo yelled as he ran into the woods, with Raj and Clam following suit.

Raj asked, "Lazlo, why exactly did you bring us into the woods this time. It had better not be about that time we tried to create a snowman out of pinecones and acorns."

"Squirrels and chipmunks everywhere." Clam said.

Lazlo said back to them, "Nope, it's even better than that, it's a naturally made trampoline!" He pointed above them; and there was a leaf covered circle right there.

Raj and Clam then looked excited, got on and started bouncing on it. Lazlo then joined them and started laughing and bouncing even higher.

"Lazlo, this is amazing! How did you make this?"

Inside the leaves was one massive spider web, large enough to support three happy Bean Scouts.

Lazlo said, "Can't tell you Raj, family secret."

"Super bouncy!" Clam screamed as they continued to have fun.

"_Man, I think I'm gonna love my newfound abilities!" _Lazlo thought to himself.

**A/N: Looks like Lazlo is having a blast with his new powers, but he'll soon have to learn about the major things he can still do with them… sorry if the chapter is a bit short. I'll try to make a longer one next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank for all of the support so far guys, you know I even have plans to make a mash up between the Fantastic Four and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends when I'm done with this story…**

**Chapter Four:**

_One Week Later…_

Lazlo woke up to a new day in Camp Kidney. Yet unlike the many other ones he's spent there, the past week was particularly interesting…

First, he practiced some more on his web zipping ability. Lazlo now felt as though he was finally getting the hang of it, literally. While practicing he learned that he can use his webs to grab a loose object and bring it back towards him.

Unfortunately, while practicing this technique, he accidentally grabbed a basketball and it flew right back into his face. A bit of a painful mistake, but he quickly learned from it.

While he, Raj, and Clam were playing a round of dodge ball against Edward, Chip, and Skip, he learned another ability in the process!

While Lazlo was looking away, Edward threw a ball at him, and when that happened, everything seemed to slow down for Lazlo at that moment. It was like he could sense the ball coming right at him. He spun around, grabbed the ball in mid air, and threw it at Chip. It ricocheted off of Chip and it hit Skip square in the chest. Since Lazlo caught it, Edward got eliminated in the process. Therefore… Jellly Cabin wins!

It was the first time Jelly Cabin won a game of dodge ball, ever.

The day after that, Dave and Ping Pong were so busy writing their next front page story of their newspaper, The Bean!, that they asked Lazlo to get some photos of the forest and the lake. With his newfound ability to climb most surfaces, Lazlo got about ten really great snapshots. The Loon brothers were so impressed that they gave Lazlo an honorary "journalist badge."

Today, Lazlo was certain that he'd make even more discoveries, that is, when the Camp Kidney radio station, KDNY, started broadcasting an emergency message:

"_We interrupt this broadcast to bring you an important bulletin. A robot has been sighted attacking Prickly Pines and all residents of the Leaky Lake area are being advised to stay indoors until this crisis can be- Oh my goodness! The robot has just kidnapped a Squirrel Scout at the annual cookie sale! She appears to have pink hair and…"_

It was all Lazlo needed to hear to realize who it was: Patsy Smiles.

"_Oh no," _Lazlo thought to himself, _"Not only is the robot attacking Prickly Pines, it's kidnapped Patsy too!"_

Lazlo then looked at an old soda can, it had webbing on it from loose object grabbing practice, then his hands, focusing on the small claws on them.

"…_I've gotta do something about it."_

He pulled out his suitcase from under his bed and pulled out a long sleeve, red shirt, a pair of blue jeans, black sneakers, red work gloves, and his red ski mask that covers all of his head. He was saving it for the annual ski trip at Mount Whitehead.

He slipped into all of them, and snuck out of Camp Kidney, and swung from the trees towards the upcoming battlefield that would prove his mettle…

**A/N: Oh boy, it's gonna get really heated. I've been pretty busy with so I'm gonna take a bit of a break from writing, don't worry it won't be long. I just had to update before I start my job on Tuesday. Anyway… PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I KNOW, CAMP LAZLO BELONGS TO JOE MURRY AND SPIDERMAN BELONGS TO STAN LEE. BUT I ALSO DON'T OWN THE SONG IN THIS ONE AS WELL**

_Song used: "Vindicated" by Dashboard Confessional_

**Chapter Five**

_Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine of it has caught my eye_

Lazlo swung from tree to tree, getting even closer and closer to Prickly Pines, which is currently under siege by an unknown robot. Lazlo had no idea what this machine was or what it could do, but he figured that with his newfound spider powers; he could beat it in no time.

_And roped me in  
So, mesmerizing, so hypnotizing,  
I am captivated, I am_

At last, Lazlo reached the small rural town. It was far worse then he imagined: Cars wrecked in various places, people in either a state of fear or shock, and much damage to the surrounding buildings. What caught Lazlo's attention first was a man trapped inside of his car. _"Well, time to show them what I can do." _Lazlo thought to himself.

_Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed, but I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

Lazlo sung down to the car and tried to open the door, there was no way he could open it. He had no choice: he grabbed it with both hands and ripped it off of the vehicle! The man looked at him in complete shock, but he then understood what to do. The man jumped out of the car and fled the area.

Lazlo then turned around to the voice of a screaming woman. "Someone please help, my baby is trapped in that building!" Lazlo looked at the building and saw that she was right. The baby was there, unharmed, but behind several crooked and iron shelves. He jumped in there and moved the shelves out of the way, being careful about not hitting the baby. Once the shelves were out of the way, he picked up the crying baby with care and brought him back to his mother. "Oh thank you… whoever you are."

_So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intention  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
And rendered me  
So isolated, so motivated  
I am certain now that I am_

Lazlo turned and saw a bus crashed into a light pole, and the people inside of it couldn't get out. He swung over there and yanked the door off. "Alright everyone, get out now!" Lazlo yelled. Many of the people inside did so, except for one woman. "My leg! I think it's broken!"

Lazlo had no clue how to treat a broken leg; he was a camper, not a doctor. Behind Lazlo was an ambulance, surely the paramedics could get her to a hospital. Lazlo got over to the woman, carefully grabbed her and helped her over to the ambulance. After leaving her with the paramedics. He swung back out, following the trail of destruction.

"_I've got to stop this robot before it hurts anyone else. And I've got to get Patsy away from it!" _Lazlo thought.

_Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed, but I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

At long last he found the robot; it was on the top of the tallest tower in Prickly Pines. Up there was the robot and Patsy tied up to a pole. Lazlo landed in front of it and froze; it was no ordinary robot, it was Patsy's robot from the science fair: The Southpaw Boxing Partner 3000!

The robot saw Lazlo and swung its metallic fist at him. Lazlo dodged it with incredible agility, thus causing the robot to continue its punches and attacks, all which were dodged, but barely. Lazlo then saw an opening and punched the robot in the mid-arm. Its armor got dented but that didn't stop it from back-handing Lazlo. Lazlo flew into the wall with tremendous force.

_So turn  
up the corners of your lips  
Part them and feel my finger tips  
Trace the moment fall forever_

"Ugh. OK, that's gonna leave a mark…" Lazlo said as he staggered out of the crater in the wall. He looked ahead and saw the robot charging him. Lazlo took action: he shot two webs (One in each hand) up at a small ceiling above him and yanked himself upward. Just in time too, the robot ran right underneath him.

Right where Lazlo wanted it.

_Defense is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'll be in  
Too deep now to ever swim against the current_

Lazlo slammed the heel of his foot into the back of the robots head and it in turn slammed into the floor. Lazlo heard the robot slowly shut down, he must have hit its control box in its head.

However, Patsy (who was busy freeing herself from the rope with a Swiss Army knife) stumbled when the robot hit the floor, and she fell off!

_So let me slip away_

Lazlo heard Patsy scream. He turned around, saw Patsy falling and jumped off the roof, diving down to her.

_So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away_

Lazlo dove down to Patsy, when he finally got within grabbing reach, he pulled her up into his arms.

_So let me slip against the current_

Lazlo turned his body, shot out his arm toward the tower, while holding on to Patsy with his other arm, and shot a web at the tower.

_So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away_

The web connected with the tower, and it stopped their fall, just two feet from the ground.

_Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed, but I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

Lazlo let go of the web, landed on the ground, and let Patsy go. Lazlo and Patsy saw the other Squirrel Scouts, and several Prickly Pines residents, approach them. After about two second, they all slowly started to clap and cheer for their masked hero.

"Oh thank you so much, masked stranger!" Patsy said as she hugged the disguised Lazlo. Lazlo then said back to her, along to everyone else, "It's uh, no problem at all. I'm just doing what super heroes do."

Gretchen, the alligator Squirrel Scout, while she was happy that Patsy was safe, smugly said, "Aren't you a little short to be a super hero?"

Lazlo replied, as Patsy let go of him, "It doesn't matter what size you are, anyone can be a hero. Does anyone have any idea why the robot attacked Prickly Pines and kidnapped this lovely lady here?" Patsy cheeks turned red after hearing this masked hero call her "lovely lady."

Nina spoke, "I can explain that. You see, I helped Patsy build this robot for a recent science fair. We put a computer chip in it so it would adapt to whatever situation it was in. But there were some complications today and…"

"It got smart enough to wonder why it had to take orders." Lazlo concluded.

Nina nodded her head and said, "Exactly."

Lazlo then asked, "Aren't either of you afraid the town will blame you two for all of this then?"

"I don't think so," Patsy replied, "the company that sold us the chip said there wouldn't be any malfunctions with it. So they'll be the ones with the blame and not us."

Lazlo gave a sigh of relief and said, "Good, I sure would hate to see a fine camp like Acorn Flats be shut down."

The Squirrel Scouts all blushed and giggled at what he said. To them, he may very well be a cute guy under that mask.

Lazlo then said, "Well, I had better be going then…" Just as he was about to swing away into the forest, something grabbed his arm. He turned around and saw that it was Patsy.

"Wait, before you go we all just want to know something. Who **are** you?"

Lazlo paused for a second, thinking of an answer, finally he said, "You know, I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider Monkey!"

With that, he shot a web out at a tree branch and off he went into the woods, as Spider Monkey: the new hero of Prickly Pines, Camp Kidney, and Acorn Flats.

_Like hope  
dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption..._

**A/N: Okay, now I really had a lot of fun writing this chapter. That song I used is from the Spiderman 2 soundtrack. Oh the irony! Anyway… please review!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

_Two Weeks Later…_

"And good morning radio fans! You've just turned into Dave's Music and News Block, here on KDNY!"

"Coming up we've got thirty minutes of non stop classic rock, but first our news brief."

"In international news today, the Imaginary Four has stopped the Hoover Dam from breaking loose. Many lives were saved on that day, but the heroes have no comment on that situation just yet."

"Meanwhile in local news, the Prickly Pines Tri County Area is going bananas for Spider Monkey! In the past two weeks since his big debut in Prickly Pines, he has not only significantly reduced the crime rate…

In a local emporium, two thieves hold up a clerk as they steal his money from the register and his wallet. As one thief leaves with the bag of money, the other thief is warning the clerk to not call the cops. Suddenly the thief outside is yanked up by what appears to be a rope. The second thief goes outside to investigate when he is grabbed by someone swinging on another rope.

The clerk knew who it was; it was Spider Monkey, judging by the two thieves caught in a large spider web, just as the police were arriving.

…but he has also become a huge celebrity for the local scout camps of Leaky Lake as well! The Bean Scouts of Camp Kidney look up to him as a role model…

In the Camp Kidney mess hall, several Bean Scouts were all gathered around a table that had various photographs and newspaper covers that had the masked hero on them. Two of the Bean Scouts, a pair of Dung Beetles named Chip and Skip, were particularly fascinated by Spider Monkey.

"Do you think Spider Monkey eats any insects that get on his webs?" Chip asked his brother, who responded, "Maybe, but I'm wondering whether or not he has any extra arms…"

Before anyone else could talk however, Edward the platypus boldly stated, "Oh come on guys. This 'Spider Monkey' guy sounds like some idiot trying to get attention for himself."

Dave, the Loon, replied, "Then it looks like you're no different." He and his brother Ping Pong laughed at him then, leaving Edward growling at them.

All of the sudden, they all heard another Bean Scout, Samson, scream, "Look, there he is!"

The Dungs, the Loons, and Edward ran outside and met up with Samson, who was with Raj and Clam. The all looked up at the trees and saw a masked stranger swinging away with his webs, yelling to them, "Hello boys! Stay out of trouble, and don't worry, for I am your friendly neighborhood Spider Monkey!"

A few seconds after he swung away, all of the Bean Scouts, even Edward, cheered for him.

"And finally, he has also become a bit of a dream boat for the Squirrel Scouts of Acorn Flats. And if Justin Tigerlake doesn't like it, he can cry them a river, because looks like Spider Monkey is the one bringing sexy back."

On the main yard at Acorn Flats, the Squirrel Scouts searched around the tree tops for Spider Monkey. Ever since he defeated the rogue robot and saved Patsy's life, the Squirrels are now his "biggest fans." But they're hoping that he's a cute guy without the mask.

Some of the even made a large sign that said, "WE LOVE YOU SPIDER MONKEY!"

Finally, one of the Squirrel Scouts screamed, "Up there, there he is!"

There they saw him, swinging around on the tree branches, waving at them. As Spider Monkey swung away, he could hear the Squirrel Scouts screaming like fan girls for a boy band concert.

"That's it for our news brief, now for some tunes. This is Dave's Music and News Block, here on KDNY."

Lazlo found a private area for himself. His costume was slightly different than his big debut. On the front of it was a black spider and on the back of the shirt was a black spider web.

Lazlo took off his mask, panting after his exercise in Prickly Pines, Camp Kidney, and Acorn Flats. He sighed and said, "They love me!"

**A/N: What? He's from a SUMMER CAMP, where do you guys think he's gonna get a spandex suit? Also, take notice of the reference to Justin Timberlake, take that you show off! (XD) There was also a reference to the Imaginary Four, my take on the Fantastic Four, with the Foster's gang. Well, review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

_Two more days later…_

Lazlo, Raj, and Clam were all playing a rousing game of Upside Down Poker, when they heard Slinkman on the camp's speaker.

"Attention all Bean Scouts, Commander Hoo Ha is coming to Camp Kidney for a surprise inspection! Line up in front of the flagpole on the double!"

All three Jellies had a bit of a worried face on them. The last time Hoo Ha came to Camp Kidney, he accused one of the Beans for writing a Valentine for Patsy, his daughter. What could he possibly want today?

A while later, everyone was lined up in front of the flag pole, all except for Scout Master Lumpus, who was in a fetal position near his cabin, scared to death over what Hoo Ha is brining with him. Lazlo stood in between Clam and Harold, the walrus scout.

"What do you guys think Hoo Ha wants today?" Lazlo whispered.

Harold whispered back, "I reckon it's about me getting a tied win at the science fair. It's the first thing I won!"

Slinkman announced, "There's his jeep! Everyone at attention!"

And just like that, a large, red jeep pulled up in the camp grounds and came to a halt. Driving it was a water buffalo with his mind set in some sort of military tone. If there was anyone who was dedicated to military structure, it was Commander Hoo Ha.

As every Bean Scout stood in attention, Hoo Ha went up and down the line, checking to make sure that everything about them is in tip top shape. He stopped right in front of Edward and yelled, "You! Get that neckerchief unwrinkled immediately!" Edward rushed over to the Scoutmaster Cabin and came back out with an ironing board and iron, and started to go to work on his neckerchief, in only three seconds.

After correcting all of the scouts, something Hoo Ha really enjoyed, he then spoke, "Now then, with that taken care of… scouts, there's a reason why I've come here today. I'm certain that you all have heard of this… 'hero' named Spider Monkey…"

This certainly caught Lazlo's attention, "…Well, I am here to see him right here, right now! Where are you Spider Monkey?!?!" He yelled into the forest.

Lazlo nervously peered left, then right, and then came up with a risky excuse, but he'd have to do anything in order to get out of getting into trouble with Hoo Ha. "Um, excuse me, Sir." Lazlo said, "I think I'm coming down with a cold…" he coughed, "I think I should rest it off, it may infect the other scouts, and you sir."

Hoo Ha didn't take his glare off the woods and said very briefly, "Yeah whatever, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE YOU ARACHNID PRIMATE!!!"

Lazlo ran off to his cabin. Commander Hoo Ha kept yelling meanwhile, desperate to get Spider Monkey to come to him. After one more minute, he was about ready to give up.

"Ugh, this doesn't seem to be working. Alright, time for Plan B. LUMPUS!" After calling his name, Scoutmaster Lumpus approached him in attention in the speed of light.

"Yes sir?" Lumpus asked nervously.

Hoo Ha ordered, "Lumpus, I'll need you to act as a "damsel in distress" so we can lure that Spider Monkey fellow over here. Now get back inside of your cabin and put on a dress, we'll need to make it look convincing. Then I'll take this chain and attach it to my jeep. Then we'll-"

"That won't be necessary." said a voice from behind him. Hoo Ha turned around and saw Spider Monkey hanging upside down right in front of him. The Commander snorted and said, almost not intimidated, "Well you certainly took your time… Lumpus forget Plan B, but I still want to see you in a dress, because I need to be amused."

"But sir, I don't-" Lumpus asked.

"DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK FREELY LUMPUS?!?! NOW PUT ON A DRESS ON THE DOUBLE!!!!"

Spider Monkey, now on his feet, said to Lumpus, "…I think it would be a good idea to do as he says."

Scoutmaster Lumpus panicked and dashed to his cabin to try on different dresses. With that taken care of, Hoo Ha turned his attention to the hero wearing red. "Now then, I've heard you put yourself in great risk just to do whatever it is you do. Well I just have one thing to say to you… WELCOME TO MY FAMILY!!"

Every Bean Scout and Slinkman's eyes got as huge as dining plates.

"Uh… excuse me?" the bewildered Spider Monkey asked.

Hoo Ha let out a loud laugh and shook the monkey's hand, "That's a figure of speech, but that girl you saved two weeks ago from that robot, was my daughter! And for that, you have both my thanks, and my full support!" Hoo Ha let go of Spider Monkey's hand, who then said, "Oh, uh… thank you Commander."

"Well, I'm off now; I've got to get to my big bowling game with the other commanders. Good luck out there Spider Monkey. And remember: With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility." Hoo Ha told him.

Spider Monkey replied, "Wow, that was pretty insightful, where did you come up with that?"

Hoo Ha laughed again and said, "Just read it off of some comic book, nothing special. Dismissed!" He got into his jeep, and drove off.

Spider Monkey sighed, and just as he was about to swing away, he was cornered by the Bean Scouts.

"I'm your biggest fan!"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"What fabric softener do you use to clean your hero uniform?"

All except Harold, who stood there and watched Spider Monkey get all of the attention. He was so certain that this would be about him winning first place at the science fair, something no Bean Scout has ever done before. But instead, their attention is on some guy wearing red, and can shoot webs. He stormed off to the tree house to be alone, with his meteor.

_7:30 PM_

Harold sat alone in the tree house, thinking to himself.

"_Why him? Why is it always HIM? He just showed up out of no where and now he has everyone eating out of his hands. I was just about to be cool again, and then this guy comes and steals my thunder!"_

He yelled and threw the meteor he was holding to the ground. Suddenly, it cracked open and Harold noticed. He peered inside of it; it had some sort of black goo in it. Harold reached down and touched it. Then without warning, the goo started to crawl up his arm and all over his body!

He tried to shake it off and call for help, but to no avail, the black goo made a formed into a suit that formed all around him.

Harold, or the thing that took over him, screeched into the night sky.

**A/N: Told ya you wouldn't see who Venom was going to be…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

_Later that Evening…_

Hours after signing autographs and answering questions to his Bean Scout fans, Lazlo was swinging out in the woods. He landed on a branch from a tall tree, pulled off his mask, sighed, and began to think to himself.

"_Wow, so much has happened in just several weeks. It's awesome! Being a super hero, saving people, gaining popularity…"_

He was right; Lazlo, or his alias: Spider Monkey is now a major icon and hero of Prickly Pines, Camp Kidney, and Acorn Flats. He's save people from burning buildings, foiled robberies, helped police in detaining suspects, and other assorted hero-doing stuff.

Along with all of that, the scouts of both camps now practically love him; even Edward and Gretchen, the two bitterest scouts in the area.

Then, Lazlo's face turned into a frown as he thought, _"But at the same time I'm drifting away from Raj and Clam. Those two guys are my closest friends ever."_

That was unfortunately true as well. The more time he spent as a hero, the less time he has to hang with his best friends. If that kept up, he could very well lose all time with hanging with them all together, and Lazlo would never let that happen.

But with his newfound powers, he can't just ignore cries for help now. It was now becoming even more and more difficult to choose between two identities:

Lazlo: An upbeat and optimistic Bean Scout with a heart of happiness. A kid who would put a smile on someone's frowning face and play incredibly imaginative games with his best friends.

It was either that or…

Spider Monkey: A fresh-from-the-pot super hero who has a lot of potential of becoming even more extraordinary. Ranging from saving people to being an idol amongst his fans, Spider Monkey of Prickly Pin-

"_Oh my gosh, what's going to happen when I return home?!"_

That hit Lazlo really hard. He doesn't live in Prickly Pines, he lives down in Brazil with his family.

"_How am I gonna explain it to everyone here? I can't just tell them I'll be gone for nine months, or I'll tell them that I need to do hero work elsewhere, or... I just don't know what to do."_

Lazlo took in another deep breath, put his mask back on, lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"_What am I gonna do abou-"_

Before he could continue pondering, what appeared to be a black web snagged his right arm, and violently yanked him away from the tree branch. The web came from some black creature, before Lazlo could figure out anything else, the creature punched him in the face and Lazlo flew into another tree, leaving a crater in it.

Lazlo was hurt, but not seriously. He took action; he bounded from the tree and tackled the creature, making sure to be on top of it.

"Who are you?! What ar-"

The creature screeched loudly at him. It had large fangs and a long, slick tongue. Lazlo leapt back, frightened. The creature got up and said in a sinister, almost alien voice, "So we meet at last, Spider freak."

"Why are you attacking me?" Lazlo asked.

The creature snickered, and said back to him, "You know what I want: For you to beg for mercy. Before this is over, you WILL die…"

**A/N: Final battle's gonna be in the next chapter folks. I had to make Lazlo realize the problems of being a hero because Spider Man is a very humanistic character, and I wanted to carry that over to Spider Monkey. Now review, I command you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine:**

As the clouds of a storm gathered in the sky above the forest of Leaky Lake, an even greater battle was about to take place.

The large black creature leapt at Lazlo with great velocity. Lazlo shot twin webs up at a tree branch above him and pulled himself upward, unfortunately so did the creature. When close enough, the creature started to punch and kick at Spider Monkey; but using his spider senses, or luck, he was able to dodge them. He jumped back and used his webs to pull the creature towards him. But when he did, the creature countered with a kick to the gut, which knocked the wind out of Lazlo.

"_This thing may be even stronger than me!"_ Lazlo thought.

Before he could act, the creature grabbed Lazlo's ankle, and threw him with great force to the ground. As Lazlo was getting up, his wrists got webbed by the creature; they were raised above him, like rope.

The creature got down to his level and said menacingly, "Never wound what you can't kill;" then punched Lazlo across the face. "Now that I have you right where I want you, I can make your death even more enjoyable. But first…"

The creature pulled the mask off of Spider Monkey's head, revealing Lazlo's face. The creature seemed surprised to see who it was underneath. "What? No, it's impossible!" This was the opportunity Lazlo was looking for; he pulled himself off of the webs and gave the creature a kick to the head, causing it to fly backwards.

With his mask no where to be seen, Lazlo had no choice but to fight without it. At least no one was around to see his true face. The creature got up and was about to charge at Lazlo again; when suddenly a loud crash of lightning and thunder erupted. The storm was beginning.

Lazlo noticed that the creature seemed to react violently with loud noises. The creature's skin, or whatever it was on it, vibrated constantly and it screamed as though it were in pain. Perfect: a weakness.

As the rain now poured down in the forest, Lazlo webbed a rotting tree and pulled it down to the ground with intense force. It came crashing down to the ground, and when that's mixed with another thunder roll, it was mayhem for the creature.

However, Lazlo noticed someone inside of the suit, a blue walrus.

"Harold?" Lazlo asked himself, "Hang on Harold, I'll get you out of there!" He webbed Harold and pulled until he was free of the suit. He fell near Lazlo, unconscious.

But the suit was still sentient, and was now crawling everywhere, looking for a host. Lazlo's spider sense detected a lightning bolt coming straight at them. He grabbed Harold and leapt away from the suit. The lightning bolt struck the suit head on; frying it.

When it cleared, Lazlo saw that the suit was gone, vaporized by the lightning strike. He then looked at Harold, still unconscious, but breathing. He swung out of there, hoping to get help for the walrus.

"_Don't worry Harold, whatever just happened, it's over now."_

**_A/N: Alright, Lazlo won the battle! There's still one chapter left so stay with me here. Now review!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yay! Last chapter! By the way, the song is "Hero" by Nickelback. I also do not own that.**

**Chapter Ten:**

_The Following Morning…_

Harold slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in a bed in Nurse Leslie's office. He noticed that he had bandages on parts of his arms and head. Harold then remembered how he got in there; that black substance absorbed him and he couldn't get control of it. It was as though the substance amplified and fed on his aggression.

He saw the door open and Lazlo came in with some flowers the campers wanted to give him. "Hey Harold, you're awake! How are ya feeling?" Lazlo asked.

Harold spoke back, "Oh, I'm fine. Gee, we never really talked a lot after the whole 'Cabin Leader' thing…" Lazlo then added, "Yeah I remember that, man, that pinball machine was awesome…" Harold then made sure no one else could hear them. "But Lazlo," he whispered, "I know your secret now, you're Spider Monkey!"

Lazlo's face turned into a bit of a frown, he sighed and said, "…Yes, it's true, I'm Spider Monkey." Harold said back, "I really didn't mean to attack you back there, that black stuff made me do it, I swear!"

"It's alright Harold; I'm a very forgiving guy." Lazlo said.

"But, I was just so jealous of you, or Spider Monkey, taking a lot of the attention. I just got jealous. I'm sorry. But I didn't mean for the black stuff to get on me." Harold said.

Lazlo then got an idea, "You know, I've heard once that you always wanted to be a super hero. Well I've got an idea that'll help you get that popularity you deserve…"

_Later that Day…_

_I'm so high. I can hear heaven.  
I'm so high. I can hear heaven.  
Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me._

The Bean Scouts were all outside on the camp grounds doing whatever it is they like to do during the day, when Dave yelled, "Look, up there, its Spider Monkey again!" With the call out, everyone started waving and cheering for their hero. Spider Monkey wove back at them, but he was so distracted with the Beans, that he forgot about the tree branch that he then hit.

Fortunately, this was all a part of Lazlo's idea he had earlier, he threw his head back just as he neared it, but made it look like he got hit and got knocked unconscious.

He fell into the lake, and the other Beans looked on worried. "Oh no! Who's gonna save him?!" Samson yelled.

"Fear not fellow scout, for I will!" cried a voice behind them. They all turned around to see Harold wearing yellow gloves and boots, and on his head and around his waist were bananas.

Harold continued, "Because, I'm Captain Banana Pants!"

_And they say that a hero could save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away._

"Are you serious Harold?" Edward asked, "What can you possibly do to save a real hero?"

"Harold answered, "Well Spider Monkey once said that it doesn't matter what you are, anyone can be a hero. Now stand back guys! I'm coming Spider Monkey!"

_Someone told me that love would all save us.  
But how can that be, look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, n' blood-spilling  
that world never came.  
_

Harold rushed past the Beans and jumped into the water. From there he started to swim out to the disguised Lazlo. Lazlo was however holding his breath for the act.

_And they say that a hero could save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away._

Harold continued to swim out to Spider Monkey, leaving a trail of banana peels behind him in the water. At last, the normal hero reached the super hero and dragged him back to the shore.

_Now that the world isn't ending,  
it's love that I'm sending to you.  
It isn't the love of a hero,  
and that's why I fear it won't do._

Spider Monkey, pretended to, cough up water as he was brought to land. He sat up and saw that Captain Banana Pants brought him back. "I can't believe you actually saved me! Now I know what it's like the other way around…"

Spider Monkey got back on his feet and shook Harold's hand, "Why thank you fellow super hero! You are now another hero of this camp! And that's coming from your friendly neighborhood Spider Monkey!"

_And they say that a hero could save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away._

Spider Monkey zipped away into the woods, after that, the Beans suddenly started to cheer for Captain Banana Pants. Harold was surprised at how much recognition he now had amongst his fellow Beans. As they gathered around him and shook his hand, Harold looked up at a tree branch. On it was Lazlo, without his mask, looking down at him. They gave each other a thumbs up.

_And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
They're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
as we all fly away._

Lazlo then heard police sirens coming from the Prickly Pines Bank, and thus he put his mask back on and swung out to the town.

_And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
They're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
as we all fly away._

By the time Lazlo got there, it was now night time. The police had the bank surrounded, no doubt a bank holdup. Lazlo knew he had to do something before someone got hurt, or worse.

He swung in through the back door, and took action by zipping one of the robbers to the wall. The others took notice and started to shoot at him. This wasn't a big deal to Spider Monkey though, as he simply dodged the bullets and zipped the other robbers to the wall as well.

Once he made sure he got all of the robbers and that the hostages were all safe, he fled before the police could catch him. Lazlo made his way to another building near the bank, and made sure that the police apprehended the suspects. He then fled into cover and took his mask off.

_And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
They're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
as we all fly away._

"Whew! Who knew that being a super hero and a Bean Scout could be hard business?" He said with a smile.

**A/N: And there you have it! Lazlo has saved the town once more. Now I've got several other stories to come up with, even two stories that take place after this one! Now Review!**


End file.
